ben10fandomcom_es-20200215-history
El mapa del Infinito
|n-total = 109 |numero = 11 |numerotemporada = 2 |FechaEEUU = 10 de Octubre de 2010 |FechaLatino = 20 de Febrero de 2011 |FechaEspaña = 18 de Febrero de 2011 |temporada = Primera |ant = Aggregor Supremo |sig = Gloria reflejada }} El mapa de lo Infinito es el onceavo episodio de Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena. 'Trama' Desde el episodios anterior Aggregor ha absorbido a los alienígenas y se ha convertido en Aggregor Supremo. Ben pelea contra Aggregor Supremo con rabia como Humungosaurio, con Ben ganando la batalla.Ben intenta acabar con Aggregor, pero Gwen lo hace retroceder y Aggregor combate contraBen y Gwen y todos los demás. Ben despierta de la lucha y ve a Azmuth donde dice Azmuth que tiene un nuevo Omnitrix que no esta terminado y Ben quiere ese Omnitrix pero Azmuth dice que no esta preparado Gwen dice que Aggregor puede estar buscando una nueva nave para ir .Después de esta discusión: En Galván Mark II,Azmuth trae a Ben, Gwen, Kevin y Max y les muestra el Mapa del Infinito. El mapa permite viajar a cualquier parte, y el Paradox dividió el mapa en cuatro pedazos. Aggregor tiene la intención de recoger las piezas del mapa e intentar crear algo. El ataque eléctrico de Aggregor ha afectado el sistema nervioso de Max, y se ve obligado a abandonar la batalla. Ben y los demás van a perseguir a Aggregor al planeta Kylmyys. El planeta es la mitad ardiente, la mitad congelado. Llegan al planeta y van en busca del templo que contiene el pedazo de mapa. Las especies de Frio están en el templo y Gwen trata de hablar con ellos. Ben se convierte en Frío para negociar con los Necrofriggians y batalla contra ellos. Pero cuando Ben se transforma, pierde su traje de Plomero y si él cambia de nuevo, moriría en la atmósfera. Ben se convierte en Eco Eco y luego se convierte en Eco Eco Supremo. Ellos entran en el templo, ya que los Necrofriggians los dejan solos, como su líder, dice que sin un guía, no podrán sobrevivir a las trampas que están en el templo. De regreso con el grupo, pisan accidentalmente en una trampa y son aplastados por un gigante martillo con un pincho. Habían sobrevivido, pero el traje de Kevin es desgarrado, pero la piedra que había absorbido le permitió sobrevivir. Siguen adelante, y encuentran con otra trampa, causando que Gwen y Kevin tropiecen con un tipo de líquido, presumiblemente ácido o metano líquido. Sobreviven más y se encuentran con un dragón de dos cabezas. Lo derrotan y toman a prisa la pieza de mapa. Ben pone en marcha otra trampa, causando que unos dardos venenosos vuelen sobre ellos, y se protegen con el escudo de Gwen. Se topan con una puerta, donde Kevin y Cuatrobrazos la levantan mientras Gwen entra, pero no antes de darse cuenta de ser golpeada por un dardo y se desmaya. Aggregor llega y revela que dejo que Ben y sus amigos pasaran por las trampas y tomaran el pedazo de mapa. Ben se las arregla para salir del templo y de regreso a la nave como Cannonbolt, pero de nuevo cambia y se quema con el sol en la mitad de su rostro. Como pensaban que todo había acabado, Ben sigue listo para hacer que Aggregor paga y esperando recuperar las piezas del mapa antes que él. 'Personajes del episodio' 'Héroes' *Ben *Gwen *Kevin 'Villanos' *Aggregor Supremo (desde el episodio anterior) 'Secundarios' *Max Tennyson *Coronel Rozum *Necrofriggians (Primera Aparición en Supremacía Alienígena) *Azmuth(Primera Aparición en Supremacía Alienígena) *Profesor Paradox(en recuerdos) 'Aliens Utilizados' *Humongosaurio (desde el episodio anterior) *Frío *Eco Eco *Eco Eco Supremo (Debut) *Cuatrobrazos *Cannonbolt 'Eventos Importantes' *Aggregor va en búsqueda de la primera pieza del Mapa del Infinito. *Ben se transforma en Eco Eco Supremo por primera vez. *Se descubre el Planeta Mykdl'dy y también que la Especie de Frío son de color blanco y negro, con ojos azules. Esto debido a que son una sub especie. *Azmuth revela que está trabajando en un Nuevo Omnitrix. *Aggregor obtiene la primera pieza del mapa del infinito. *Ben quiere matar a Aggregor por absorber a los Alien de Andromeda Publicaciones del episodio en Facebook *One more day until 10.10.10! Everything starts at 3/2c with a Ben 10: Ultimate Alien marathon, and then two BRAND NEW episodes starting at 7/6c on Cartoon Network! And don't forget, you could win $10,000 and a signed leather jacket just for watching! *It's a 10.10.10 Celebration at New York Comic Con! If you're hanging out at the Con today, check out the Ben 10 panel today at 12:15pm, with a never-before-seen episode featuring LIVE voiceover dialog performed by the voices of Ben, Gwen, and Kevin! Check your NYCC Event Guide for more info! *‎10.10.10 is here! Ben is back with two brand new episodes AND your chance to win $10,000 and a signed leather jacket or one of 100 Ben 10 prize packs, TONIGHT at 7/6c on Cartoon Network! And get caught up with an awesome marathon starting at 3/2c! *‎10.10.10 was awesome! What'd you think of last night's brand new episodes…were they worth the wait?? And the best part is there's ANOTHER new episode in just four days! Check it out Friday at a NEW TIME, 7:30/6:30c, only on Cartoon Network! *Only ONE MORE WEEK until 10.10.10! That's seven days until brand new episodes of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien return! Don't forget to tune in and you could win a grand prize of $10,000 and a signed leather jacket, or one of 100 Ben 10 prize packs! Check out www.Ben10.com for more info! * =You could win a ton of cash just by watching Ben 10! Tune in to brand new episodes of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien on 10.10.10 for your chance to win $10,000 and a signed leather jacket or one of 100 Ben 10 prize packs! Go to www.ben10.com for more info! = *‎10.10.10. The countdown continues. TWO MORE WEEKS until brand new episodes of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien return! That's just 14 days! Are you ready?? 'Curiosidades' *Azmuth criticaba el superomnitrix que terminó Albedo, es posible que azmuth este un poco celoso ya que el es mu orgulloso. *Es la continuación directa al final del episodio Aggregor Supremo (Episodio). *Azmut le revela a Ben que esta trabajando en un nuevo Omnitrix. Este nuevo Omnitrix fue mencionado por primera vez en La Batalla Final cuando el Superomnitrix fue robado. *Se ven por primera vez Mykdl'dy, el primer planeta con la primera pieza del mapa. *Ben y Kevin usan por primera vez los trajes oficiales de Los Plomeros, para Gwen es la segunda vez la primera fue en el episodio Los Malos están de Regreso *Cuando tiene el traje de Plomero, Gwen, tiene el pelo largo (por primera vez en SA) en vez de la coleta. *Ben tiene la cara quemada,y se parece al villano de Batman "2 Caras". *El dragón de 2 cabezas tiene los poderes del fuego y del hielo al igual que su planeta. *Kevin propone que Eco Eco Supremo se llame supremo Eco supremo Eco (Ultimate Echo Ultimate Echo). *Aggregor es mas poderoso ahora ya que Ben (Humongosaurio) lo lanzaba y golpeaba y Aggregor solo fingía el dolor. *Al parecer también la intangibilidad de Frio y los Necrofriggian blancos es diferente, cuando usa su intangibilidad es como un tono azul (Las demás personas no pueden ver esto) y los Necrofriggian tienen un tono blanco cremoso. *El color de Frio (Azul) es adaptación del Omnitrix y Superomnitrix *Ben estaba a punto de asesinar a Aggregor (por la muerte de los 5 aliens de andromeda) pero Gwen lo detiene; esta es la primera vez que Ben quiere matar a uno de sus enemigos. *Eco Eco Supremo no podía ver a los Necrofriggian solo oia su movimiento. *el mapa tiene el mismo signo del infinito *Ben parece algo preocupado *Se descubre que la gente de Aldabra (donde proviene Galapagus) es inmune al mana, es dicho por Aggregor.Y es confirmado en el lugar de la magia *Cuando llegan al planeta de Frio, Gwen dice: Bienvenidos a la zona del crepúsculo. En ingles dice (Welcome in the Twilight zone) haciendo referencia a la serie la dimensión desconocida. *puede que el dragon de 2 cabezas este basado en griok,un jefe final de el videojuego The legend of Zelda:phantom hourglass,que también tiene 2 cabezas y una escupe hielo y la otra fuego 'Errores' *frio en una ecena tiene una pata *Cuando Eco Eco Supremo agarra sus discos de sonido sus dedos se ven de color azul cuando se supone que son negros. *Cuando Eco Eco Supremo esta de espaldas a veces tiene un circulo blanco el la parte negra o ninguno. *También en la imagen del error de los dedos de Eco Eco Supremo también se ve claramente que en una mano tiene tres dedos en vez de cuatro. *En una imagen se ve a el símbolo del Superomnitrix medio amarillo. *Cuando Eco Eco Supremo se saca uno de sus discos seguía teniendo pero cuando los tiro no los tenia. * Cuando Eco Eco Supremo lansa sus discos se ve que no tiene la segunda aspa. * El holograma de Frio tiene las alas abiertas. * Cuando Ben(Eco Supremo)empuja a Kevin y cae con Gwen se ve que la orilla del Superomnitrix es negra. * Cuando el traje de plomero de Kevin se destruye y Kevin absorbe material sique hablando como si tuviera el traje de plomero. * en el recuento del capitulo anterior se hoye claramente que los personajes dicen cosasa diferente a las que habían dicho. * Cuando Gwen tiene la insignia de plomero en la mano, el borde de la insignia es blanco, tal vez porque el traje de plomero que tenìa es blanco * A frío en una escena no tiene el Superomnitrix opuesto. * En otra escena frío no tiene el Superomnitrix. * Cuando Eco Eco Supremo aterriza vuelve a tener los dedos azules. 'Galería' Archivo:Dibujo1.png Archivo:Humongosaurio_Ataca_Aggregor.png|Humugosaurio peleando con Aggregor Supremo Archivo:Fuerza.png Archivo:Aggregor_is_EVIL.png Archivo:LANZAR.png|Aggregor Supremo lanzando rayos un rayo laser Archivo:Misil_ULtimate_Aggregor_Map_Infninito.png Archivo:Azmuthsadgas.png Archivo:Auh.png|Humungosaurio con la cabeza de Aggregor en mano. Archivo:Gasg.png|Azmuth junto al Superomnitrix Archivo:Equipo.png Archivo:Paradoja_Infinito.png Archivo:Mapita_Cabron,_XD.png Abuelo Max sintiendose mal.jpg|Abuelo Max sintiendose mal Archivo:Maxxvc.png Archivo:Mapaaaaaaaaa.png|Mapa de lo infinito dividido Archivo:MAAAAAAAPAAAAAAA.png|El mapa del Infinito. Archivo:Nave_Kevin_E.png Archivo:Gwen_Sorpe.png|Gwen Asustada. Archivo:Kymlys.png Archivo:Sol.png Archivo:EquiPO.png|Ben Gwen y Kevin (Gwen tiene el cabello suelto) Archivo:Cliente_vs._Frio.png Archivo:Torersaf.png Archivo:Dibujo25.png Archivo:Dibujo26.png Archivo:Dibujo27.png|Necrofriggians Archivo:Necreoeh.png|Necrofriggians Archivo:SADGSA.png Archivo:FEO.png|Un Necrofriggians Archivo:Gwen_Insignia_Necro.png|Gwen mostrando su insignia de plomero Archivo:Big_Frio.png|Frio alas abiertas Archivo:NEASDGA.png|Necrofriggians Archivo:FRío.png|frio platicando con Gwen Archivo:Frio_Ulti_Feo_Necro.png|Frio frente a un Necrofriggians Archivo:FRIOSSSSSSSS.png|Muchos Necrofriggians Archivo:Intagible.png Archivo:HELADO.png|Gwen con un escudo de Mana congelado Archivo:Capa_Esucdo_.png Archivo:Eco_ECO_ULTIMATE.png|Eco Eco Supremo Archivo:EcoeOc_XD.png Archivo:Oscuro_Martillo_del_MAL.png Archivo:EUWERI.png Archivo:Caida.png Archivo:Moster_Dwragon.png Archivo:Eco_Eco_Diamante_Monster.png Archivo:Paseo.png Archivo:Trampa.png Archivo:Srghasdfh.png Archivo:FUerza2.png Archivo:Fuerza3.png Archivo:Gwen_se_va_dormir.png Archivo:ULTIMATE_AGREGOR_MAP.png Archivo:Mapoasdg.png|Aggregor Conquista una de las cuatro partes del Mapa del Infinito Archivo:Dibujo29.png|Aggregor Supremo con una parte del mapa Archivo:Trampa_caida.png Archivo:Dibujo31.png Archivo:Dibujo32.png Archivo:Kevin_salvando_a_Ben_yu_Gwern.png Archivo:Sorndf.png Archivo:Ben_KEMADO.png|Error en la cara de Ben ERRORCIOT.jpg|Error de los dedos de Eco Eco Supremo (Deberían ser negros en vez de azules) Eco_eco_supremo-b.JPG error y unipie.jpg|error y unipie Image1.jpg|errores Image4.jpg|dedos azules A l u r.jpg Agre acua.jpg Agre rayos.jpg Picture 441.jpg Ataque de los dos Polos.png Ataque del Hielo!.png Bolas de Fuego!.png CuatroEnfados!.png Estrella Infernal!.png Fuego Sepretiado.png NOOOOOOOO.png NoSueltesLaPiedra.png Oh....png PORQUE TE MORISTE!.png Que dices,los matamos¿.png Serpiente del Fuego!.png UltimateEcoEco001.png UltimateEcoEco002.png UltimateEcoEco003.png UltimateEcoEco004.png UltimateEcoEco005.png UltimateEcoEco006.png UltimateEcoEco007.png UltimateEcoEco008.png UltimateEcoEco009.png UltimateEcoEco018.png UltimateEcoEco020.png UltimateEcoEco021.png UltimateEcoEco022.png Aggregor al ataque!.png Aggregor en el hechizo.png Aggregor,tu futuro será oscuro!.png Gwen,usando el hechizo.png Somnus3.png Somnus2.png Somnus.png Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena Categoría:Saga del Mapa del Infinito Categoría:Episodios Primera Temporada de Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena Categoría:Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena